This Boy
by criesofthefallen
Summary: AU. Slash. The earth was always meant to die once it reached the point of no salvation and begin anew. The God of Death was welcomed into Asgard when that time came.


**This Boy**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize so don't bother suing.

**Warnings: **This will be SLASH. If this bothers you feel free to go elsewhere for your entertainment. Mentions of MPREG. Spoilers.

**Note:** This idea just kind of hit me while listening to "This Boy" by the Beatles, which I obviously don't own.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. This Boy.

The death of the planet was not entirely unexpected but that never erased the hurt and the feelings of loss that plagued the once Master of Death. As a great warrior and demi-god, Harry was welcomed into Asgard as the planet fell to the claws of a death even he could not control.

It had been written in the stars, that the planet would at some point reach the point of no salvation and, thus, would it all end and begin anew.

Harry could not die and so, Odin welcomed his kin into the kingdom of Asgard where he was given a place to rest his weary soul.

The years passed slowly for the once boy-who-lived. They calmed his mind and eased his soul. Each year the pain of losing his loved ones was reduced to a dull ache.

The new God of Death was not quite happy but he had long ago accepted that happiness was simply not for him.

And so, time passed.

The war with the Warriors of Ice had been long and arduous, seeping the strength of the feared God. He lay his head down among the blooming lilies and closed his eyes.

The God of Death slept on for decades, never once moving from the place from where he had laid to rest that fine Asgardian morning.

.

.

.

.

.

When verdant green eyes opened once more, he bathed in the river that kept his garden blooming. He looked up into the night and gazed at the bright star that had once been his sun.

When he was finished with his prayers, he walked down the path to the palace housed by Odin and Odinson's. He walked into the ballroom and gazed at the many warriors rejoicing in living and victories long since passed. Their immortality not a curse, but a treasured gift.

The once mortal gazed at them fondly, feeling a sense of kin he never thought he would be gifted with. Many gazed at him with suspicious eyes, but many more looked at him fondly and with great happiness.

It was not long before he was met with Odin and embraced tightly. The man who had become the father he had always wished for was happy that his son had returned to them. He announced the return of the son of his heart and the festivities began in earnest.

Blue eyes looked at him curiously from behind a pillar, even as he took the woman from behind. That was as much interest as they had shown since he was a child being taught the art of war.

Harry was startled from the gaze that had captivated him when he was barreled into from behind. Turning he met mint green eyes that held mischief and a passion for life he had once possessed himself. Smiling at the cheerful apology, Harry accepted the offer to dance.

As he was led away to the dance floor, he could feel cool blue eyes pierce into his flesh. But when he turned, seeking the cool gaze, he was met with nothing.

Soon, his thoughts were distracted by the man with the mint green eyes and lovely smile. He laughed harder than he had since the loss of the twins and smiled truly at the amusing man.

"My name is Loki, Son of Odin. May I have the pleasure of your name?" the man said offering his hand, looking deep into his eyes.

Harry looked at Loki and took the proffered hand. Smiling softly, "I am known as Harry, God of Death."

It was the beginning of the end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come on now Harry, spar with me!" Thor said even as the green eyed man walked away from him. Sighing he thought about his interactions with the man since his awakening. There hadn't been anything unpleasant between them but it irked him to see the man spend so much time with his beloved brother.

The reasons why escaped him but Thor was not all too interested in the reasons why. He was simply irritated that his brother had been neglecting him as of late.

He stormed down the halls as his requests to spar were once more turned down by the legendary warrior he had grown with tales of. The man was a legend among Gods and Thor had always scoffed at the idea that one immortal had done so much. But meeting the living legend, instead of just watching him sleep behind The Dome was much different.

The very air around them thrummed with the power that flowed of the petite man.

Harry, God of Death, made the very blood in his veins sing. It was disturbing in so many ways for the immortal. Thor was a great and feared warrior himself, yet he felt that going up against the other god would end with him on the losing side.

It was not a thought he was familiar with.

Laughter floated from his brother's garden and Thor made his way there. His senses were better than most gods and if he was not mistaken, that laughter belonged to their new 'brother.' He stopped short at the scene before him.

Thor had, indeed, not been mistaken.

Both Loki and Harry were locked in an intimate embrace. His brother's lips graced the ones of the man who had induced his ire. Thor watched, almost mesmerized, as Loki lowered the smaller man onto the ground. The moment his brother pulled the shoulder of Harry's robe off, he fled.

The blood in his veins sang louder as he moved farther away from the scene that would plague him thereafter.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry laughed as Loki danced before him, joyful in the news that had been given to him a few moments ago. Green eyes glistened with happiness as his love made a fool of himself before him, and him alone.

A part of him would always rejoice in the knowledge that Loki, _his_ Loki, would only allow him to see this part of him.

Placing his hands gently on his stomach, Harry looked at his belly fondly. The life that had taken seed there would bring much joy and happiness to he and his love both. More than that, the kingdom would rejoice at the first accepted grandchild of Odin.

While Loki had born children before, they had all been monsters and unacceptable to Odin and Freya. As much as Harry believed in acceptance of all, he some what understood that the immortals that made Asgard what it was, would never accept a monarch who wore the body of a monster.

Harry laughed, delighted, as Loki embraced him tightly and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you so, my beloved prince."

Softly, loving, Harry traced the features of the one who had mended his heart. "I love you, my only love. And the child we have been blessed with." His husband lowered him onto their bed and slowly, passionately made love to him. Worshipping his body and showering his with marks of ownership, which Harry eagerly returned.

Later, as Loki announced the coming of their child, Harry looked over their small family. Odin and Freya were ecstatic and already thinking of names fit for the little prince of Asgard. What made him take pause was Thor.

But when he looked at Thor, Harry saw nothing. Nothing at all.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry sat among his beloved flowers and hummed as the wind dance around him, singing its sweet lullaby. His belly was round and swollen with a child he had never dreamed of having.

He had always wanted a family but had acknowledged that his preference would make it impossible for him to have a child of his own. He could adopt but he still craved that connection between father and child.

Even wizards had their limitations, and birthing children was not something that had yet been accomplished by a wizard.

But when he had become a God, the true God of Death, Harry had _known_.

Amongst everything else that came to him naturally was the knowledge that he could finally have his one true desire.

A family.

One to call his own. One to share a bond that could not compare to one made. It simply came to be through a force entirely unknown to him. Being the one to carry his child, he knew he had finally found peace. Love. Everything. He could happily put the past which had haunted him behind him.

The calm was disrupted when he saw Thor step into his field of flowers. Not many came into his gardens without an invitation. Not that he ever made one, but still.

It was a well known fact that the field was his, his own personal garden. The garden housed all typed of flowers. Flowers that only grew in his field. Mementos of the Earth that Was.

It was known and respected.

Well, by all except one. Thor. The man puzzled him although he had come to see him as a petulant older brother. Smiling slightly, he waited for Thor to say something. The way things worked between them was simple. If Thor had something to say, he would do so in the beginning. If he had nothing to say, he would simply sit by his side and enjoy the peace and beauty surrounding them. It seemed today was one of the former.

"Why do you love him so?" Blue eyes held his in a lock he could not escape.

Harry was startled by the question. There was nothing in those eyes that could help him understand the reason why Thor would ask such a question. Although it was not the first time.

He turned to face the gently flowing river and the yellow roses that bloomed at the edge. He thought about Loki and smiled as the feeling of safety, warmth, and love filled him. There was no way to truly explain it. Love simply was.

"Love is not something that can truly be verbalized. It is born through actions, gazes, a touch or a smile. It simply is. There are many reasons but they can not always be put into words." Turning to smile at him, he looked at the blonde god beside him. The blue eyes that held his were clouded by an emotion he could not name.

Leaning back on his shoulders, legs spread out before him, the god was a vision in the setting sun. He looked far too serious and quiet for his tastes. Tugging on a golden lock of hair, Harry returned Thor's attention to himself. "Something troubles you?"

There was only silence between them as those eyes bore into his. He did not turn away and felt something shift. Thor's lips moved as he whispered something Harry could not hear over the song of the wind. He tilted his head to the side and leaned into him. "I apologize, but I did not hear the words you said."

Thor raised a hand to cup his cheek and smiled, a sad smile that tugged at his heart. Shaking his head Thor pulled him forward and kissed him on the forehead. "It is nothing to trouble yourself with, my friend." Thor returned to his former position and smiled at the setting sun gently.

Harry blinked at the strange actions and shrugged. He knew better than to pry when the man would not break his silence. Turning he watched his roses once more. Thor began to sing an old Asgardian lullaby, one his mother had once sang to he and Loki both.

The child within him kicked at his stomach for the first time and Harry laughed, delighted. Pulling the mans hands to his stomach, he laughed harder as Thor landed on his back with an 'ommphh.'

Harry could not wait to tell Loki their child had finally kicked for the first time. Glowing he made his way down the path to the palace and chattered incessantly with his brother in law.

When Harry delivered the news, Loki held him gently and sang songs to his beloved child. But the child did not kick for days to come.

.

.

.

.

.

The golden palace of Asgard was dark and gloomy. The chatter of the immortals was absent from the lively home and the dark flags of death were prominently displayed throughout the kingdom.

Keening wails were heard from within the chamber of Loki son of Odin and Harry God of Death. The King held his Queen and the Crowned Prince of Asgard sat with his back to the wall, tears streaming down his face.

The Prince's companions kept silent guard over the grieving royal family, faces grim and set in determination. Tears had long since dried on their faces, accepting the will of the Fate's as warriors tend to do.

Beyond the large marble doors, in a bed covered in green silk, Loki held the anguished God of Death. His eyes were empty, grief marking every line across his face.

Harry lay in his arms, unaware of the fact, heart breaking all over again. His belly was no longer round and swollen with child. It was achingly empty and there was no small child to fill his arms with warmth. There was no child to sing lullabies to.

There was only death.

Death who saw not blood or race or family. Death who cared not for father or mother. Death who was fair to all and none at all.

The child of Loki and Harry was born long before its time, his heart did not beat and the welcome sound of his wails did not grace the ears of those who awaited him.

It was stillborn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The decades after did not mend his broken heart and the love he still held for his husband was not enough. Loki became distant and cold. He would listen to no one. Especially not Harry.

Odin and Freya tried to make him see reason but Harry was inconsolable. They would never forget the child that had been lost, but there would be more children to fill the palace with their pattering feet and their innocent laughter.

Harry was not convinced. He had lost his child, _his first child_. He knew that everything happened for a reason but he could not understand what the reason was for this. He was the God of Death and had never even seen it coming.

The worse after a while was not the loss of his child, but the loss of his husband. Loki would not, _could not,_ bare to look at him. Harry felt as if Loki was lost to him.

When things got so bad between them that they could nothing but argue and scream until their voices were hoarse and there was nothing left to say, it was Thor who would hold him in his arms and wipe away his tears.

As Loki stopped coming to him altogether, Harry grew numb and felt alive only when Thor would sing to him. The lullaby that had once been sung to his child was the only thing that would bring him peace.

In his garden full of flowers, Harry slept in the arms of his brother. The only one who could drive away the darkness.

.

.

.

Things began to get better for some time. Loki played his pranks and, for once, they were welcomed by the people of Asgard. Harry rejoiced and was happy for the first time in many, many years. His heart began to heal and his love for Loki renewed.

His bond with Thor was stronger than ever and he could fulfill his duties without the thought of his baby plaguing every moment. There was a look in Loki's eyes that Harry did not like.

He was scheming.

.

.

.

When Harry looked around, he noticed that things had changed. His family had changed. Odin looked so old and frail, no longer the vibrant leader he had been _before. _Freya was a shadow of her former self. And Thor.

By the Gods, _Thor_.

He was so torn. Blood thirsty. He ached for battle in ways he never had before.

His family was broken, and it was _his_ fault. If he had not felt like such a failure before, he did now. But he had never been quitter. And he refused, _refused_ to give up on his family. He would not.

The events that followed happened too quickly for him to do anything about it.

Thor was not crowned king. Thor almost starting a war in the name of peace. His banishment to Earth.

Loki's betrayal. Odin falling into Odin's sleep. Freya's denial that anything was happening. Loki had fallen so far into darkness that nothing he said, nothing he did could convince him of his folly. Loki was determined to exterminate his people.

Harry never wanted it to come to this. His heart became numb as he realized what it was he had to do. He had no choice.

But the choice was taken from him once more.

Thor returned and Loki was lost to the void.

While the people of Asgard rejoiced. It was only Odin, Freya, Thor, and Harry that mourned the loss of the God of mischief.

Thor had adored his brother, loved him more than anything else. And Harry had given him everything he ever was and had hoped to give him everything he ever would be. But it was not to be.

Still, he mourned.

.

.

.

.

.

The stars glowed brightly in the distance and Harry absently reached up towards the sky. He cupped the stars in his hands and made a wish.

He had learned that mourning so deeply would only hurt those he loved, more than they were already hurting. He would be strong in the face of this loss and help those he loved heal.

Singing softly, he sang the lullaby that Loki had once sung to their unborn child. A smooth baritone joined him and he reached out, linking their fingers together. The hand he had reached out to squeezed back and he smiled softly.

Everything would be alright.

.

.

.

The sun peaked through the high windows and fell on the sleeping figure of his, well, his lover. The light of the sun made the golden locks glow in the light. Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat.

He reached out and traced the features of the man who had been friend and brother to him in his darkest moments. The man who had held him and wiped away his tears when he had felt so alone.

And he had never asked for anything. Not a thing.

Harry marveled at the feelings that stirred within him, simply watching Thor sleep. He had always loved Thor. All the years they had known one another and lived together had strengthened that love. But this was a new kind of feeling.

Harry was not too sure what he felt for the blue eyed god.

Thor's eyes blinked open and looked into green eyes. He blinked once more, making sure he was not still dreaming. When the image remained, he reached out with his hands to touch.

He was met with warm, smooth flesh as a shiver raced down his spine. He tugged the man onto him fully and kissed him gently, softly. He pulled back to look into the eyes that had first captivated him all those many years ago.

This time, when he kissed his little one, there was nothing but passion and heat between them.

It was the start of something new.

.

.

.

.

The few years that followed were good to them both. They remembered their lover and brother respectively, but moved on. Asgard was brighter and more powerful than ever, and the royal family was relatively whole and happy once more.

Thor was sparring with Harry in the training field. They tended to spar from time to time to keep themselves from getting rusty. They may be gods but both needed to train to continue to be the best.

Thor caught a block to his side and pulled his little love to him. Before Harry could protest, Thor's lips met his. Not much else was said. Well, that is until they both fell to the ground.

Thor had never been the most graceful man outside of the battlefield.

Harry laughed breathlessly, "The grace that caught my attention from the very start!"

Thor tickled his sides mercilessly remembering the night he had knocked the smaller man down a small flight of stairs. _No one_ had ever forgotten that. It was still mentioned regularly, especially after they had become lovers.

Placing his arms on either side of Harry, Thor bent down and kissed his lover once more. Arms reached up to wind around his neck, drawing him closer and legs tangled. Laughter made them pull away from one another and look up. Or, you know, back.

Blushing, Harry pushed Thor away as their mother came walking down the stairs leading down to the training field. Thor snickered and pulled him close once more, kissing him until he stopped struggling.

He was mortified when he heard himself moan under his lover and his mothers laughter once more.

When Thor pulled him up and into his arms, Harry settled happily at his side. Freya, golden dress gleaming in the sun, smiled at her children and drew them to her. "It makes your father and I both immensely happy to see you both together."

Freya had never wanted to say anything but she, better than anyone, knew that the God of Death belonged to her son and him alone. Loki was the son of her heart and she had loved him more than anything but she had always known.

Harry had always been Thor's.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry hummed as he set down a vase of flowers by the bed. Stepping back, he looked around the room and beamed at the effect of all the flowers now in their room. Thor loved his flowers almost as much as he did and he wanted to do something special to mark the day the had first come together as one.

He honestly wasn't expecting his lover to remember the day, he was so busy running the kingdom to worry about such things. But he was still happy to do something once Thor returned to their chambers that night.

Odin was still king but he was seriously preparing Thor to rule so that he may enter Odinsleep with Freya. It was almost time.

He still had a few hours before Thor would no longer be busy with his many duties. Harry was thinking about what to do mean while when the doors to the chamber opened. Frowning he looked back and smiled as soon as he saw Thor.

Moving towards his lover, he paused as he saw the serious look in those blue eyes he had come to love so much. "Is there something wrong?"

Thor looked at him and moved back as Harry reached out to him. A pained gasp escaped him before he could stop himself.

"Harry, please sit." The words were not so much a request as they were a command. Harry noted the tone and struggled with himself at the flat, emotionless tone he had only heard his lover use when disciplining or punishing one of his soldiers.

He walked over to the table by the high windows and sat in his favorite chair. He looked at Thor expectantly and waited as his lover moved to sit across from him. Thor looked tired and worn, making Harry worry. He did not press him knowing that whatever this was about needed time to come out.

Thor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Releasing it gently, he opened his eyes. Reaching out to his little lover before he could stop himself, Thor pulled his hands back. It was wrong.

It was no longer his right.

Looking at the worried eyes of his lov—his brother. He said words that would brake his heart completely.

"Loki is alive. On Earth."

Verdant eyes widened in shock.

Hands trembled.

As tears fell down his face, Thor could only watch as the one he loved fled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Landing on the plane that held his brother, Thor almost wished his brother had perished. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he dropped down and retrieved Loki.

The landing was not perfect, but the emotions that warred within him made his control falter.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked. A pleased smirk on his face.

"We _all_ did. Mother. Father. I mourned. _He mourned_." Thor's voice was thick with emotions he could not care to name. The smirk on his brother's face faltered before it returned full force.

"I do not have a mother or a father. Much less a _brother_. Not one who would stab me in the back!" Loki spat the words at him, mint green eyes darkening to jade.

Thor flinched, knowing what Loki referred to. He plowed on, "Let got of this madness and come home."

Loki stepped up to Thor, chest to chest, and spat, "I _have_ no home!"

Snarling Thor had had enough, "You will listen and listen to me well brother—"

Loki smirked as Thor was tackled away, "I'm listening."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki said as he stepped closer to the console.

Thor glared at his brother, looking down at the clouds below him warily. As Loki moved to drop the cage Thor had one last thing to say to his brother, _"He never stopped loving you."_

The look on Loki's face might have caused his raucous laughter in any other situation. But it only made what remained of his heart break.

"_Harry."_

.

.

.

.

.

Thor stood before the rest of the Avengers his hammer and the Teseract in hand. He hesitated briefly before lifting the device for Loki to take a hold of also. Nodding his farewell, he activated the Teseract.

When the light faded, Thor looked at his home. He took a deep breath before steadying himself. Walking forward, he paused as he saw Loki standing rigidly in place. "Come brother."

Loki gave him an indescribable look before he walked ahead of Thor. He sighed as his brother made his way up to the palace with the same arrogance and disrespect as always. He saw his people bristle with indignation and took longer strides to walk behind him.

He was not ready for what awaited them behind the doors to the throne room.

He very much doubted he ever would be.

.

.

.

.The End.

Okay so a reviewer made a comment on the use of quiet v. quite. By definition, quite: to the utmost or most absolute extent or degree; absolutely; completely. Quiet: making little or no noise, which is what I mean to use. So, yeah just saying.

There will be a second part to this so, wait for it.

**Poll: **I am working on a story but can't decide on the pairing. Should it be:

Tony/Harry

Steve/Harry

Tony/Harry/Steve with T/H endgame (or S/H endgame)

Please vote. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.

CotF


End file.
